


Upon Returning

by FortuneSurfer



Category: Per qualche dollaro in più | For a Few Dollars More (1965)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27437242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuneSurfer/pseuds/FortuneSurfer
Summary: Written for my friend.
Relationships: El Indio/"Manco" | The Man with No Name
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Upon Returning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lina_Crow_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina_Crow_Kitten/gifts).



Дорога в сухой мексиканской глуши приводит в деревушку, в которой, должно быть, уже много месяцев не звучала английская речь. Осмотревшись, он привязывает свою лошадь и заходит в заведение с выведенной белой краской на некогда яркой, но ныне выгоревшей под солнцем стене надписью: «Эль Лоббо Бьянко».

Мэнко замирает на пороге и к его высокому силуэту оборачиваются смуглые встревоженные лица женщин и стариков; звучит детский плач. Мэнко хмурится, не говоря ничего, чувствуя себя вторженцем, и с досадой думая, что будет чувствовать себя еще и идиотом, если он ошибся. Он проходит мимо мешков, горшков, тканей и прочих товаров лавочки у входа вглубь здания, — туда, где виднеются столы таверны.

Уютная столовая, пусть и несущая на себе следы времени, вроде облупившихся стен, выходит в светлый внутренний двор с садом и большими глиняными вазами. Несмотря на ранний час в заведении уже занимают место несколько низкорослых ковбоев-мексиканцев в сомбреро, впрочем, не представляющих собой никакой опасности. Мэнко принимает на себя и их напряженные взгляды тоже. Он проходит к резной деревянной стойке и заговаривает с протирающим стакан, отвернувшимся барменом.

— Аблас инглез?

Юноша осматривает его, осторожно кивает.

— В таком случае, — говорит Мэнко, откидывая узорчатое пончо, чтобы достать сигару и спичку из нагрудного кармана своей рубашки. — Я бы хотел заказать французское шампанское урожая семидесятого года.

Невозмутимо озвучив эту абсурдную в подобных декорациях просьбу, Мэнко выпускает дым, терпеливо глядя на молодого бармена. Тот, в свою очередь, опускает глаза сперва к его кобуре с Кольтом, а затем рассматривает его кожаный наручник.

— С этим какая-то проблема? — уточняет Мэнко, когда тот не поторапливается уйти, словно вовсе не понял его.

— Я должен спросить. Один момент.

Мэнко дергает сигарой во рту провожая взглядом удаляющегося в сад бармена и осматривается. Это действительно одно из последних захолустий, которое он стал бы подозревать в том, что где-то неподалеку прячутся беглецы с выкраденой половиной миллиона, которую им удалось спасти во время погони больше трех недель назад.

Когда им пришлось разделиться.

Мэнко снова, возможно, в сотый раз вспоминает отчаянный момент в коротком затишье в перестрелке, когда решение было все-таки принято. Вспоминает он и последовавший за этим смазанный, неловкий поцелуй, ощущавшийся как прощание, несмотря на расторопные указания, которые Мэнко едва успел запомнить, и несмотря на последовавшее за пожеланием удачи требовательное наставление Индио: «<i>Найди нас</i>!». И Мэнко, несмотря на семьдесят пять тысяч, которые чудом оказались при нем, и несмотря на то, что это было безрассудством, не переставал искать.

Бармен возвращается недолгое время спустя и зовет за собой в сад, подальше от прочих гостей заведения. Мэнко вышагивает наружу за ним, пригнув голову, чтобы не удариться о низкую балку под нависающей черепичной крышей. Бармен объясняет ему, в какой дом пройти. Мэнко разглядывает его взглядом, под которым просел не один шериф, но не похоже, что парень утаивает какой-то подвох. Мэнко благодарит его и идет по указанному направлению.

Мэнко стучит в деревянную дверь глиняного домишки, на всякий случай помещая руку на рукоятку Кольта, и входит по истечение нескольких секунд. Там, в помещении, оказавшемся складом, его сразу же встречает широкий силуэт в свободной светлой одежде, даже без пересекаюещего широкую грудь с обеих сторон патронтажа. Только шрам на лице выдает в нем преступника.

— Я уже думал, ты не приедешь.

Ниньо говорит это скорее нехотя выражая уважение тому, что он все-таки сдержал обещание, чем осуждая задержку.

— Указания дороги были неясными, — парирует Мэнко. Когда разговор не продолжается, а здоровяк все смотрит на него своим одним глазом, как будто недель ожидания было недостаточно, Мэнко раздраженно спрашивает: — Что?

— Ты ведь пришел один? И я не должен забирать твое оружие или идти позади тебя?

Мэнко хмыкает.

— Я бы посмотрел на это, Ниньо, приятель. Но я приехал не за деньгами.

— Он будет рад это услышать. Следуй за мной.

Ниньо ведет Мэнко на другой конец оказывающейся больше, чем сперва показалось Мэнко, и удивительно богатой на сочную, зеленую южную растительность деревушки. Ее приземистые цветные постройки одновременно напоминают Мэнко об Агуа Кальенте и совершенно отличаются от их угрюмо-безликих стен. А в лицах прохожих Мэнко не видит страха. По крайней мере, пока те не замечают его. Так попадающиеся им по пути девочки с корзинами смотрят на Мэнко и перешептываются между собой. Из какого-то дома доносится радостный смех, пахнет свежим хлебом. На секунду Мэнко почти обидно чувствовать себя здесь чужим.

— Место тут скромное, но ты, как будто, счастливее, чем раньше, — подмечает Мэнко Ниньо в спину.

Он решает придержать замечание о том, что здоровяк будто бы еще больше разъелся на местном уюте.

— Да. Хорошо быть снова дома.

Их путь заканчивается у обжитого, приятного на вид дома, располагающегося на некотором возвышении и в отдалении от основных двух улиц деревни. Дом выглядит как достаточно новая постройка, а с холмика открывается живописный вид на просторы солнечной мексиканской долины вокруг. Этим же видом Мэнко приходится довольствоваться какое-то время, потому что Ниньо сперва заходит внутрь один, а вышагнув и очевидно собираясь наконец предоставить Мэнко себе самому, делает еще одну вещь, когда отказывается отойти с дороги Мэнко сразу.

— Индио очень сильно помог мне и я навсегда ему благодарен, — говорит он. — Он мне как брат. — И затем спокойно, внушительно добавляет: — Тебе лучше не делать ему больно.

Мэнко делает вдох, состраивает мину, и сплевывает кусочек сигары в норовистом возмущении, ведь его вовсе могло не быть здесь, но он здесь, и это говорит о нем даже больше, чем ему хотелось бы. Он пересиливает себя и не говорит ничего из того, что идет ему на ум, понимая, что так только отсрочит момент долгожданной встречи. Мэнко ограничивается: «Я тебя услышал».

— Скажи Индио, что я буду у пекаря.

В доме Мэнко сперва растерянно оглядывается, потому что неожиданно обнаруживает себя в одиночестве, в компании только дымящейся чашки с кофе на столе, но не успевает заподозрить неладное, прежде чем звук закрытой двери подсказывает ему обернуться.

Индио, скорее похожий на художника, чем на ковбоя, в просторной, до половины незастегнутой рубахе, внимательно, словно испытующе смотрит на него со своего места, тут же помещая Мэнко в напряжение своим видом.

— Здравствуй, Мэнко.

— Индио.

Мэнко хмурится, удерживая маску спокойствия на лице. Они не говорят ничего некоторое время, рассматривая друг друга, пока в какой-то момент Мэнко, стиснувший зубы в борьбе с эмоциями, не опускает глаза. Сразу после этого Индио отделяется от стены и довольно, даже гордо улыбается ему.

— Ты пришел, — Индио сопровождает свои слова неспешным приближением, будто боится спугнуть. 

Когда Индио оказывается всего в полутора шагах от него, Мэнко снова встречается взглядом с теперь преданно и трепетно горящими глазами и набирается смелости, чтобы позволить своим плотно сжатым губам маленькую улыбку и сказать негромкие благодарные слова.

— Ты ведь позвал меня.

Индио в ответ посмеивается, выглядя при этом невозможно молодо и счастливо, и Мэнко чувствует, как от этого в груди у него самого разливаются спокойствие и тепло совершенно незнакомые ему прежде. В этот момент Мэнко не знает, что ему принесет будущее, не знает даже, чем окончится весь этот день, но он более чем уверен в том, что находится в правильном месте. Эта уверенность только усиливается, когда Индио подступает ближе и берет его лицо в ладони. Вместо поцелуя он кладет голову Мэнко на плечо, тепло выдыхая ему в шею:

— Это правда ты.

Мэнко преодолевает сковывающее его стеснение и кладет руку под лопатку Индио. Зарывшись носом в кудри над ухом Индио он выговаривает:

— Да, и теперь тебе придется постараться, чтобы избавиться от меня.

Это заставляет Индио встрепенуться, и дальше, отстранившись, он поглаживает Мэнко по лицу и шее кончиками пальцев, будто только и делал это всегда, и от ласки Мэнко какую-то секунду едва-едва не закатывает глаза, в свою очередь приобнимая его крепче. Он чуть было не прослушивает, что Индио говорит ему. А тот меняет свой тон на твердый и лукавый, тот, который обычно свидительствует о наличие у него плана:

— Ты, должно быть, устал, амиго. Хочешь кофе? Или я могу показать тебе спальню, — там есть кровать.

Осознав характер предложения, Мэнко ухмыляется.

— Да, устал для некоторых вещей, но не для всех. 

Он удерживает Индио, который, впрочем, и не выражает намерение отойти. Чтобы уже оставить за собой хоть что-то, Мэнко сводит их лица для проникнутого глубокой приязнью – чувством только укрепившимся на расстоянии – поцелуя. Сладко выдохнув после этого непродолжительного отступления, чувствуя себя не только узнанным, но и признанным, Мэнко кивает Индио, который завороженно смотрит на него из-под полуприкрытых век. Не доверяя себе не продолжить здесь же, Мэнко ухмыляется, собирая кожу под глазами в морщины от многолетнего прищура на солнце, и бодро и заманчиво соглашается. — Вот теперь можем идти.

В доме, дающем Индио пристанище, всего две комнаты, он обставлен уютно и лично, пусть даже совсем скромно, и любопытно осматриваясь, Мэнко ловит себя на мыслях о том, чего не хватает вокруг, и дальше, — что Мэнко может внести. Он никогда по-настоящему не представлял себе то свое небольшое местечко, к которому привык стремиться; оно было просто приятной, постоянно менявшейся мечтой в путешествии, чем-то, что прельщало в особенно меланхоличные вечера под открытым небом. В такие моменты ему казалось, что важнее всего скопить побольше средств. 

Но когда Мэнко уже стоит в спальне, перед кроватью, застеленной узорчатой постелью теплых цветов, на которой Индио похлопывает по месту рядом с собой и сопровождает вопросительный звук вскидыванием бровей и вызывающей усмешкой… Тогда Мэнко понимает, что думая о своем будущем доме всегда упускал самое важное — кто однажды будет ждать его в нем.

Мэнко старается не спешить и двигаться в своей обычной спокойной манере, когда набрасывает шляпу и оружейный ремень на изножие кровати. С последним он не в первый раз отмечает, что снимать с себя оружие всегда тяжелее, чем надевать его.

Из-за своего роста ему приходится подобрать ноги и дальше неудобно держать их полусогнутыми, когда он опускается на, к счастью, хотя бы рассчитанную на двоих кровать. Мэнко не оборачивается к Индио пока не устраивается с относительным удобством и не набирается смелости для того, чтобы взглянуть на него так близко и в таком положении. А точнее — этот момент совпадает с тем, как Индио протягивает руку, чтобы повернуть его к себе, взяв пальцами за подбородок.

Из-за расположения источников света в комнате, силуэт Индио оказывается очерчен светом, и Мэнко, нахмурившись от чувств, рассматривает то, как тот свет ложится на его плечи, и шею, и волосы, хоть это и не в его правилах — избегать смотреть в глаза, особенно в противостоянии. А происходящее, как ему кажется, немного является таковым; по крайней мере, ясность похоже мешается с неопределенностью. И если так, то он безусловно сдает позиции, когда после насыщенного, упивающегося и словно бы немного не верящего взгляда в глаза, Индио опускает свой взгляд ко рту Мэнко и гладит его губы подушечкой большого пальца.

Мэнко глубоко вздыхает, собираясь с мыслями.

— Тебе придется простить меня, Индио, — говорит он, аккуратно взяв Индио за запястье.

Индио подозрительно щурится.

— За что же, ми магнифико?

Ласковое и интимное обращение приятно пробирает Мэнко и потому он дает ему отзвучать несколько секунд, прежде чем поясняет свои мысли.

— Есть высокая вероятность того, что в ближайшее время мне будет часто хотеться, чтобы мы проводили время таким образом.

Вслед за этим Индио привстает со своего места и разворачивается таким образом, чтобы нависнуть над Мэнко. Он кладет обе ладони на Мэнко, оглаживая плечи и ключицы, и полностью захваченный этим, Мэнко улыбается в ответ на встречное предупреждение, произносимое Индио тягуче и низко:

— Мудрецы советуют нам быть осторожными с нашими желаниями.

Но когда Мэнко был осторожным?

Пространство для двусмысленности заканчивается и Мэнко перехватывает инициативу. Он обращает внимание на примелькавшийся ему участок голой кожи Индио, открывающийся его взгляду в распахе рубахи, и Мэнко протягивает руку, чтобы заявить свое право коснуться Индио там. Его пальцы и ребро ладони находят приятное тепло и беззащитную гладкость немного ниже ключиц и дальше скользят вниз, по прощупывающимся ребрам Индио, к более мягкому очертанию. Там большой палец Мэнко проходится уже по выступу соска в той же непринужденной, уверенной манере, в какой сам Индио до того гладил его губы.

Индио резко поднимает голову и вопросительно, даже настороженно вскидывает брови. Мэнко улыбается ему с ноткой невинного и оттого вопиющего нахальства. Какое-то время Индио нечитаемо смотрит на него, а затем вдруг отстраняется, — но предупреждая разочарование Мэнко уже в следующий момент седлает его бедра, заставляя Мэнко удивленно охнуть. Все еще в растерянности от их нового положения, откровенно смущенный плотностью его соприкосновения, Мэнко наблюдает за тем, как Индио расправляется с пуговицами и откидывает полы рубахи, оголяя торс, чтобы после насмешливо бросить:

— Давай, герой.

Мэнко охотно принимает этот вызов, пусть на какое-то мгновение и становится жертвой понятных колебаний — тело другого мужчины в ожидании ласки представляется ему одновременно и чем-то знакомым из-за схожести с его собственным и тем более незнакомым, чем внушает робость. Впрочем, недолго, и о его сомнениях нельзя было бы сказать что-либо уверенно по ровному выражению его лица.

В схожести кроется меньше возможности для ошибки, решает Мэнко, когда принимает вызов и привстает со своего места и приникает губами к груди Индио, в дальнейшем делая ровно все то же самое, что нравилось женщинам, с которыми он имел дело. Удовольствие Индио выражается в его внимательном напряжении; в том, как он настойчиво придерживает Мэнко за шею; и вскоре — в достаточно тяжелом дыхании, которое Мэнко чувствует всем телом, вжимаясь в широкую грудь. Он и сам оказывается захвачен приятными ощущениями и придерживает Индио за пояс как для поддержки, так и для собственного удобства.

То и дело вскидывая глаза к лицу Индио, чтобы свериться с чужой реакцией, Мэнко не упускает момент, когда Индио зажмуривается. Тогда, чувствуя себя уже освоившимся в своем занятии, Мэнко дополняет свой следующий поцелуй покусыванием, и радостно замирает внутри, когда Индио вздрагивает и отрывисто вдыхает.

Тогда же Индио открывает глаза и обозначившаяся резкая складка между его бровей, как и в целом не вяжущаяся с ним растерянность в пронзительном блестящем взгляде, подсказывает Мэнко, что в этой ситуации Индио непривычнее всего доверяться, вместо того, чтобы управлять. Мэнко благодарен ему за проявленное доверие и за то, что Индио позволяет новому типу ласки продлиться еще некоторое время, прежде чем Индио опускается и направляет его к себе для долгого развязного поцелуя, оставляющего Мэнко с легким чувством дезориентации в моменте.

Это самое чувство только усиливается, когда Индио посылает его обратно в горизонтальное положение толчком в грудь, вслед за этим принимаясь избавлять от верха одежды.

— Ты справился хорошо, — заключает Индио, многозначительно обещая: — а теперь я покажу, как это делается.

Мэнко не удерживается от встревоженного, но и предвкушающего:

— Боже мой.

И он еще многократно произносит эти слова, но уже другими интонациями.


End file.
